


must be good to you

by daydoodles



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, M/M, No Dysphoria, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Songfic, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, post-Transition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydoodles/pseuds/daydoodles
Summary: Kent and Alexei really missed each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY alright so [bisexualmaggiecole](http://bisexualmaggiecole.tumblr.com) sent me Patater for [this](http://irlkent.tumblr.com/post/150979910619/send-me-a-character-andor-pairing) writing prompt thing, and the song my shuffle landed on was [Blow](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=r9u0IbTl5Pc) by Beyoncé, which is literally an entire song about being eaten out so here we are? I'm not super experienced with smut to begin with and this is my first time writing smut in which one of the characters has a vagina so who knows.
> 
> Disclaimers: You should always use a condom, kids! I wrote this under the assumption Kent is fully transitioned so he can't get pregnant so...just take it with a grain of salt, I guess. Also, make sure you talk to your partner about what they are and aren't okay with during sex - whether they're trans or not, you don't wanna make them uncomfortable. But this was written with an established relationship in mind, in which Kent and Tater have already had that talk, so there isn't much of it here. Be safe!! x

Kent opens the door to his apartment, immediately smiling to himself when he's greeted by the familiar scent of pirozhki baking in the oven. He dumps his bag on the floor by the doorway, not bothering to move it out of the middle of the hall before running to the kitchen.

“Alexei!” he yells, rushing over to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his neck in a crushing hug.

“ _Moy malen'kiy kotyenok_ ,” Alexei mutters into Kent’s hair as he drapes his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “I have been missing you.”

“I missed you too, babe.”

“I make your favourite! We eat dinner together for the first time in a long time.” Alexei smiles down at his boyfriend, and Kent feels his own smile widen in return.

“Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit much. But now that it's the off-season you'll see me a lot more.” Kent takes his boyfriend’s face in his hands, pressing his lips against Alexei’s in a quick kiss. “I missed you so much, I have so much to tell you.”

“We talk over dinner, _da_? You help with cooking?”

“Of course I'll help you, you giant dork.” Kent can't stop smiling. His face is starting to hurt, but Alexei’s smiling too, and he's here with him, so Kent can't find it in himself to care.

-

Dinner is delicious, not that Kent’s surprised; Alexei is not very good with American food, but his mama taught him right when it comes to Russian cuisine. He always makes way too much, though, so they put the leftovers in the fridge and settle onto the couch to watch some mindless reality TV.

“This is worst show ever, Kenny. How you can watch it?”

Kent presses a hand to his chest in mock offense. “I will have you know that Toddlers & Tiaras was and continues to be a huge contributor to moulding me into who I am today. Do you love me, Alexei?”

“Yes, but -”

“No but’s about it, mister. Toddlers & Tiaras is a good show and you are gonna appreciate it for all the glitter, if for nothing else.” Kent folds his arms in protest.

Alexei just chuckles, slinging his arm across Kent’s shoulders. “Okay _kotyenok_ , I will watch. I am not liking how they objectify the small girls, though.”

“You have a point...but it's so weirdly addicting.” Kent rests his head in the crook of Alexei’s neck. “You know what else is addicting?”

“What?”

“You.” Kent smirks against Alexei’s skin, and he can feel the heat rising there.

“You are cheeseball, Kenny.”

“And you're a giant teddy bear. What's your point here, babe?” Kent leans back, and Alexei presses a kiss to his temple.

“Nothing, I am just love you.”

“I love you too, Alexei.” Kent kisses his cheek, and they sit there like that for another hour, neither one really paying attention to the TV; they're too busy being absorbed in each other to notice much else.

-

Kent loves everything about living with Alexei. There was an adjustment period when they first decided to move in together, since technically Kent still has his condo in Vegas, but the trade off is so worth it when he has the chance to stay in Providence. It's the little things, like waking up to Alexei’s legs tangled in his, or Kit Purrson and Lexi Meowshkov purring against his chest in a heap of fluff, or finally being able to steal Alexei’s sweatshirts that are way too big for Kent but smell like home.

And, obviously, there's the sex. Skype can only do so much, and honestly? Phone sex is overrated. Plus Alexei isn't the best with English, so it's not the best experience to rely on his dirty talk to get off. Alexei is, however, very skilled at using his mouth for other things.

It's late, and Kent’s jet lagged, but Alexei is gentle when he picks Kent up and lays him on their bed, biting marks into his neck in the process. Kent loves it when Alexei marks him up, makes sure the world knows who he belongs to, and Alexei has a possessive streak that he can only suppress for so long. Alexei runs his tongue over the bruises, soothing the ache that he knows Kent loves anyway.

He drags the hem of Kent’s shirt up slowly, trailing kisses up his tummy in the wake of the fabric, stopping when he reaches Kent’s sternum to tug the shirt over his head. Kent lifts his arms up to let him, and Alexei tosses the shirt off to the side somewhere, then goes back to kissing Kent’s chest. He pays special attention to the scars just beneath Kent’s heart on either side of his ribcage; long since faded but no less beautiful. Kent giggles, because he's ticklish there, and Alexei nuzzles into his skin, breathing him in.

“I can blow you?” Alexei asks against Kent’s hip, just above the waistband of his jeans, kissing along the bone in a lazy trail. Kent’s breath hitches, and he nods.

“Do whatever you want.”

Alexei sits up a little, propping himself up so he's just above Kent, and looks him in the eyes. “You tell if you want me to stop, baby.”

Kent nods again. “I will.”

Alexei searches his face for one more moment, then dives back down to pepper kisses against his collarbones. He moves lower, teasing Kent’s nipples between his teeth, then kissing each of his ribs, on his way back down to his hips. He undoes the fly of Kent’s jeans, sliding them off easily so Kent’s left in only his boxers.

“Alexei,” Kent whines as he tugs on his boyfriend’s shirt, “take your clothes off too.”

“Be patient, _kotyenok_. This is your time now.” He directs his attention back to the dip of Kent’s left hip, alternating between biting down on the thin skin and rolling his tongue over it to ease the sting. Kent twitches up into the contact every so often, so Alexei presses his hand on Kent’s other hip to keep him still.

He moves himself further down the bed, covering Kent’s thighs in bite marks and kisses and licking teasing stripes up the side just to see Kent squirm. After sucking a particularly satisfying hickey into the inside of Kent’s right thigh, Alexei strips off his boxers so Kent is left fully exposed.

Alexei’s pupils instantly dilate, and he licks his lips as he meets Kent’s eyes. “You already are so wet for me, I missed the way you taste.” He leans down, running his tongue in between Kent’s folds agonisingly slowly. Kent shivers when Alexei sucks lightly on his clit, and his hand reflexively moves to tug on Alexei’s hair.

He presses his tongue into Kent’s entrance ever so slightly, moaning into the wet heat as he licks in and out a few times to open Kent up. Alexei grazes his teeth across Kent’s clit, just for friction, before flexing his tongue the way he knows Kent likes it, fucking him open slowly with his tongue. Once Kent’s whimpering above him, Alexei adds a finger alongside his tongue, moving in tandem as Kent rocks his hips to revel in the sensation. He adds another finger, then another, driving Kent mad till he’s dripping wet and begging to be fucked.

“Please, Alexei, I - shit, I missed your cock so much. I need you inside me - ah, now.”

Alexei leans back, moving up to slot their lips together, and Kent moans into the kiss as he tastes himself on Alexei’s tongue. Alexei’s chin is wet with Kent’s slick, and the kiss is messy, just how they like it, and Kent moves to jerk Alexei's shirt over his head, fed up with being the only one naked. His boyfriend complies, never breaking the kiss as they work together to get him undressed, cock springing out of his boxers already dripping with precum.

“You like how I taste that much?” Kent asks against Alexei’s mouth, teeth clacking together as they grow more impatient in the press of their lips. Alexei doesn't even answer, just growls into Kent’s mouth and devours him whole as Kent pulls him closer by the nape of his neck.

Alexei takes his cock in his hand, stroking it a few times before pressing it against Kent, dragging it along his folds just to get a rise out of his boyfriend. It works, and Kent huffs, but he can't actually be upset because then Alexei’s thrusting into him with one smooth motion and all he can think about is how full he feels.

Alexei goes slowly at first, working Kent open the last bit he needs to move freely, before Kent is gripping his biceps roughly and ordering him to move. Alexei listens, like he always does, because he loves it when Kent gets bossy; he pins Kent’s hips to the bed with his hands, spreading Kent’s thighs wider so he can get just the right angle, and hits the spot that drives Kent crazy.

Kent’s moaning, letting out a constant stream of nonsense that sounds something like Alexei’s name, and Alexei is breathing heavily but Kent feels so good, so tight, that he doesn't ever want to stop moving. He fucks into Kent over and over, steadily moving faster, gaining more friction, and he can feel himself getting closer to the edge. Kent notices too, feels the way Alexei’s hips stutter against his own, his pace becoming more erratic and somewhat desperate, so Kent does what he does best: talks Alexei through it.

“Alexei, babe - fuck, cum for me. I want you to - ah, dammit, fill me up and then - clean me out, make me taste you on your tongue when we kiss. I know you love it when you can see - shit, see how full you make me. Do it, Alexei, please, I need it.”

And that's it, Alexei is gone. His hips stutter in one last attempt to regain his sanity, and then he's coming, Kent’s walls clenching around his dick, heat spilling out and over and all around him. Kent shudders, his thighs flexing against Alexei’s, and they ride out their orgasm together as Alexei leans down to breathe Kent in.

Then he pulls out, slides down the sheets so he can lick into Kent again, drinking up all the slick and his own cum like his life depends on it. Kent’s impatient, and pulls him back up to capture his lips in a searing kiss, rolling his tongue around Alexei’s to lick it all up. Some of it drips out between their mouths, onto Alexei’s chin, so Kent pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as he works his way down to clean it all off of Alexei’s face.

When there's nothing left to clean, and their bodies are sore but satisfied, and their heartbeats are slowly evening out, Alexei lays back and wraps his arms around Kent’s waist, pressing him to his chest. Kent snuggles into Alexei’s warmth, sighing contentedly, pressing sleepy kisses against Alexei’s sternum every so often. They don't have the energy to talk, so Kent just listens to the beat of Alexei’s heart, and how it matches his own, and for now that's enough. He falls asleep like that, to the lullaby of a steady stream of words left unsaid, bodies tangled together, hearts connected.

As he drifts off, there's a soft murmur against his temple, a whisper of “ _Spokoynoy nochi, lyubov' moya, i sladkiye sny_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Pirozhki is a type of Russian mini pie, which can basically be stuffed with anything (though in this case since it's being eaten as dinner, it's probably stuffed with meat and potatoes).
> 
> Moy malen'kiy kotyenok - My little kitten
> 
> Da - Yeah
> 
> Kotyenok - Kitten
> 
> Spokoynoy nochi, lyubov' moya, i sladkiye sny - Good night my love, and sweet dreams


End file.
